


There and Back Again

by boomturkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asas São Paulo, Awkward Sex, Brazil, Getting Together, M/M, Negotiated kink, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/pseuds/boomturkey
Summary: Hinata returns to Brazil and attempts to re-kindle his relationship with Oikawa.Keyword being 'attempts'.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 70
Kudos: 545





	There and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Additional warnings** : Blowjobs, Face Fucking, Dirty Talk
> 
> To all the wonderful OiHina artists and writers, inspired by Chapter 402, ilu ♡

Before Hinata can think of what he’s doing, he’s dialed the number. The line takes a moment to connect over the long distance with oceans between them. The phone rings once, twice, three times — Hinata suddenly regrets this snap decision. He should definitely hang up and maybe text him or something later—

“Shouyou?” The gravelly soft voice of someone just awoken by their phone mumbles into Hinata’s ear.

Hinata breathes in sharply, having entirely forgotten about the twelve hour time difference between Japan and Argentina. Pulling his phone from his face he grimaces to see the time is 5:12pm.

Or 5:12am for Oikawa.

He can hear a shuffling sound on the other end of the line, and Oikawa grunts, likely sitting up in bed, “Are you okay?”

It’s the edge of worry in his voice that kicks Hinata’s brain back into order again. He clears his throat, “Hi, sorry for waking you.”

Oikawa breathes a sound that’s somewhere between disbelief and amusement. The line is silent as he waits for Hinata to explain himself.

Looking back into the sushi shop he’d just exited, Hinata steps closer to a mailbox so he’s not blocking the sidewalk. Hesitating for only a second, still feeling wrong footed at having accidentally woken Oikawa on the other side of the world, “I just had sushi with Romero-san.”

Oikawa doesn’t make a sound but Hinata can just imagine the squint he’s giving his phone right now — profoundly confused and a little bit impatient, but also curious, otherwise he would have hung up by now.

“Oookaaaayy...”

Hinata bites his lip to keep himself from smiling. He can see it with perfect clarity: the single brow raising in a cartoonishly practiced expression of skepticism. It’s been a little over two years, and yet it hardly feels like any time at all.

“He offered me a spot on his team.” Hinata explains, finding himself drawing out the conversation despite himself.

Oikawa clicks his tongue impatiently, “Don’t the Adlers already have a short wing spiker?” Hinata can hear him pull his phone away to make a jaw cracking yawn. He really should feel more guilty about waking Oikawa up so early. If Hinata had waited 45 minutes he would have reached him just before his alarm went off.

Listening to Oikawa’s breath on the other end of the line, Hinata finds he can’t regret it. Not to mention he couldn’t wait. As he’d walked out of the restaurant, Romero smacking his shoulder in friendly farewell, Hinata couldn’t think of anyone else he wanted to call more.

“Romero is moving back to São Paulo next year.”

“Mhmm.” Oikawa was normally a lot sharper after his coffee, so Hinata wouldn’t tease him too badly for being slow on the uptake.

“Yeah, he’s rejoining the first pro team that ever scouted him — in his hometown.”

Oikawa’s only response was to give another jaw cracking yawn. The sound of running water indicated he was likely padding around his kitchen, filling up his kettle to make coffee. Hinata wondered if he’d gotten any new plants since he’d last been there. He wonders if Oikawa still has the aloe plant Hinata gave him before he’d returned to Japan.

~~~

_“_ _For sunburns,” He’d explained at Oikawa’s funny look. “When you play beach.”_

_Oikawa gave him a smirk, his nose wrinkling a little indicating he was covering a genuine smile. “Oh, you think I’ll play without you here, do you?”_

_Hinata didn’t hesitate, “Of course. How else are you going to keep up with me when I come back?”_

~~~

“Romero wants me to come with him.”

Oikawa hummed at him again. And then after a brief pause, he breathed in sharply, realization finally dawning on the other side of the world. They both sit in silence a moment, stewing in this revelation. Hinata wanted him to ask. Really really wanted him to ask.

Oikawa was many things, but to date he’d never let Hinata down.

“What did you tell him?”

The forced casualness in his voice makes Hinata smile. He’d have hoped that Oikawa would have learned by now that it’s fine to be excitable and happy, that he doesn’t always have to play everything off so cool.

Leaning against the mailbox, Hinata squinted into the glint of the sunlight off a nearby office tower — imagining what it would feel like for the sun to hit him directly, rather than through the slant of endlessly tall buildings. To feel wind blowing through his hair, to scent the ocean in the air and on his skin.

He hoped the smile he had on his face came across in his voice when he murmured, “I said yes.”

* * *

Hoshiumi had texted him a week ago: “I gave Romero your phone number, he asked for it.”

Hinata stared blankly at the first message, feeling his heart thunder in his chest in giddy excitement. Romero? Wanted to talk to him? Do dreams really come true?

They obviously come true. Hinata had not only been invited to the national team selection camp last year, but he'd since been shortlisted to their pool of top 24 players in the nation. Hinata Shouyou, one of the top 24 volleyball players in all of Japan. Heck. Yes.

It’s just that in successive games against the Adlers, while Hinata always managed to chat a little bit with Romero post game in Portugese, and sometimes with his son Reubens, he still hadn’t crossed the line from friendly acquaintance to friendship. And he really wanted to be Romero’s friend — and not just for bragging rights with the other Black Jackals. Romero just seemed so honestly cool and passionate about volleyball. And he’d travelled everywhere to play. He had three world championships, and two Olympic gold medals. The man had seen things. Done things.

The text bubble under Hoshiumi’s first message indicated he was typing: “I figured you wouldn’t mind, so I’m not going to apologize.”

Hinata snorted, tapping back: “No that’s totally okay! Thank you for doing so. Do you know what he wants?”

Hoshiumi’s only response was: “¯\\_(ツ)_/¯”

It was two days later that Romero eventually reached out, messaging him in Portugese. Just a long enough delay for Hinata to start worrying Hoshiumi was pulling a very mean prank on him.

“Ninja Shouyou! Kourai gave me your number. This is Nicolas Romero. Want to grab sushi with me sometime next week?”

Second lunch — as he’d had ‘first lunch’ around 11am after his morning training session — with Romero was a bit surreal. He hadn’t had an honest to god conversation with Romero that didn’t involve friendly taunts or talking about Reubens’ favorite plays or Hinata’s entirely theoretical return to beach volleyball. Romero was just as friendly and open as he seemed on the court and they chatted at first a bit about the sushi they were eating and how the end of the V league season played out.

“You know, I’m impressed you kept your Portugese so well, it’s been two whole years since you were in Brazil?” Romero asked in between bites of nigiri.

Hinata grinned, taking a sip of his tea, “I’ve kept in touch with all the friends I made there, I have a chance to practice almost every week.” He wouldn’t want to miss little Carlos growing up for the world, Heitor and Nice’s first son, with another baby on the way. Hinata would never admit how much duolingo he’d been using, just on the off chance that an opportunity like this saw him and Romero going out for food together. Heh heh, his practice had definitely paid off.

“That’s good, that’s good. Even after three years in Italy I’m pretty sure I’ve already lost all the Italian I picked up.” Romero mused, setting down his chopsticks a moment.

Hinata snorted, “Bet you still have more Italian than Kageyama ever will.” Romero blinked at him in surprise before he kicked his head back and laughed. He wagged his finger at Hinata.

“Everyone told me you were a funny guy Shouyou, I guess they were right.”

Hinata grinned and gave him a shrug, imagining that what Kageyama and the others had told Romero had likely been that Hinata was a ‘weird guy’, and that bit just got lost in translation. But! It was nice all the same to make one of his heroes laugh.

“I heard you made the national team pool.” Romero said, leaning forward on the table his eyes glinting a bit, friendly grin turning a bit sharp at the edges.

“Yeah! I imagine you’re pretty much a shoe-in too, right? I hope we get to play against each other.” Hinata said, his own smile going a bit toothy. He loved playing against Romero, trying to find new ways to trap and dig his spikes, now that Romero was solidly onto him and his decoy ways.

Romero’s eyes crinkled a bit, “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Are you going to be travelling back to Brazil with your family for training camp this Summer?” Hinata asked, wondering about the logistics of such things. He knew Kageyama and Ushijima were going to be back in early May. Yaku-senpai’s season went a little longer so he’d likely be missing the first training camp.

Romero hummed, “Well yes, but...” Hinata blinked, not knowing what that expression on his face meant. Romero pushed his plate aside, leaning his elbows on the table as he clasped his hands together. Romero was looking at him in the same way Hinata appraised new volleyballs.

“This was my final season with the Adlers.” Hinata blinked, stunned. Romero laughed a little, “I’m not getting any younger, and my wife has expressed she’d like to be back home — São Paulo for us.” He pressed forward to rest his chin on his clasped hands, “I’ve gotten an offer from Asas São Paulo, the team that recruited me when I was just starting out.”

“That sounds awesome! Congratulations!”

Romero laughed, “Thank you, you’re taking this with a lot more excitement than the rest of my friends in Japan.”

Hinata laughed, “Well, I can say it’ll be easier to face the Adlers without you here.”

Romero hummed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, “Hmm, perhaps.” He leaned back a bit, pressing his large hands into the table, giving Hinata that appraising look again. “What if I said I didn’t want to go on my own?”

Hinata tilted his head, “You’re taking your family back with you though, right?”

Romero gave him a toothy smile, “Well Reubens might try and convince us to let him stay if you were here, but maybe my offer will make that easier.” Hinata scrunched his brow, not understanding. “Shouyou, would you like to come play for Asas São Paulo with me?”

Hinata stared at him blankly, uncomprehending.

“Huh?”

Hinata stared in mute disbelief as Romero explained himself — Asas was looking to diversify their club, both in the types of attackers and defenders they allowed, but also in acquiring more players capable of taking up more roles on the court. Someone like Hinata would be a perfect fit, a capable attacker, an excellent decoy, a setter, and a spare libero all at once. Ninja Shouyou also still to this day had a pretty big cult following amongst the youth in Brazil, and Romero and the club owners were confident Hinata could expand their audience. His final sales pitch is what finally did it for him.

“There are many talented volleyball players in Japan, Shouyou. I’ve been impressed with the quality of competition I’ve experienced here, especially from your so-called ‘monster generation’,” The media was extra obsessed with the monster gen guys now that half the players in the national team pool were born within three years of each other.

“But the average height of the monster generation is what? 185cm? 190cm? That’s short everywhere else in the world. For as talented as you are, you already know you need more experience playing against more players far taller than you. In the Brazil leagues most players hover around 200cm, with many more regular players hitting heights of the tallest players you come across in the V league.”

Romero tipped his chin up a bit, almost in challenge. “I think you’re one of the most impressive players I’ve met Shouyou, and I think you have the chance to be one of the best players in the world. But you need more experience playing elsewhere. Playing against walls larger than you’ll have ever faced.”

Romero spread his arms wide, his ever ready smile returning to his face, “And hey, you already have the Portugese.” He leaned forward again, “So what do you say Shouyou? Want to come play with me in São Paulo?”

* * *

In the months leading up to the national team selection camps last year, Hinata had an epiphany while talking to Kageyama after an Adlers/Black Jackals game. They were discussing the upcoming tryouts and who else they thought would be invited.

“Well obviously you, Atsumu-san, and Oikawa-san will get picked. I can’t think of any better setters in all of Japan.” Hinata said airily, fresh from his post game shower. They were hiding out in one of the hallways embedded deep in the arena, not wanting their arm wrestling match to get interrupted by their friends. Ushijima and Bokuto were particularly pushy about being included and they only had so much time. Hinata was running at a deficit! He needed to wrack up more points on Crappyama before he left for Italy in a few months.

Kageyama lifted his head, pulling his hand away from it’s arm wrestling position, “There’s only two setters on the national team.”

“Yeah, and?” Hinata asked, not paying attention, making grabby motions with his hand. Two more wins and he and Kageyama would be tied.

“It can’t be all three of us.”

Hinata looked at him in confusion, all three of who? And then his brain caught up to him, and he felt that icy realization wash down his chest and settle in his stomach.

“Oh.”

Of course there were only two setters — that made perfect sense. It’s just, Hinata hadn’t been thinking numbers. He’d been thinking: My favorite setters, setting just for me! He liked the precise sharpness of Kageyama’s tosses. The joyful exploration of Atsumu’s. The beautiful airborne gifts from Oikawa. He didn’t want to choose between them. Couldn’t he have them all?

“I don’t know who they’ll choose.” Kageyama muttered, brow furrowed as he lined his arm back up for another round.

Hinata stared at the offered hand and found he really wasn’t in the mood for a competition anymore. He didn’t think he’d be very happy on a national team without Kageyama, or Atsumu, or Oikawa. It wouldn’t be fun if one of them was left out. But Kageyama would just get pissy if Hinata said that out loud, so instead Hinata settled on antagonizing him, “I thought you didn’t watch his games, how would you know whether or not Oikawa-san would make the team?”

The scrunch of Kageyama’s face was worth ending their arm wrestling competition early.

Hinata pondered this question, about Oikawa and travel, and coming back to Japan for the first time since he left to follow Blanco, only to be turned around and said he wasn’t wanted. Hinata couldn’t imagine that — didn’t even want to fathom it. So it was to no great surprise that Hinata found himself messaging Oikawa, asking if he had time for a phone call.

“Shouyou! I knew you weren’t immune to my charms! How’s my favorite player from Miyagi doing?” Hinata missed how warm Oikawa could sound, especially when he had an undercurrent of genuine enthusiasm in his voice.

“Hey Oikawa-san! I would have thought I was your favorite player in all of Japan.” Hinata teased, grinning at the laugh Oikawa gave him. They exchanged pleasantries, Oikawa telling him a story about a funny encounter he had in the market near his apartment a few weeks ago. Eventually it was time for Hinata to edge into uncomfortable territory.

“So, I was talking to Kageyama recently,” Rolling his eyes at the snort Oikawa gave at the mere mention of his former protege. “And we’re both pretty sure we’re going to get invites to the national team selection camp.”

Oikawa hummed in agreement.

Hinata sucked in a fortifying breath, “And I was wondering what your plans were? They pretty much recruit people straight out of V league here, so I don’t have to worry, but I have an old senpai, Yaku-san, I think I mentioned him before? He’s been playing in Russia since graduation, so he has to send in a ‘consider me!’ video.”

“My plans?” Oikawa repeated. Hinata didn’t know where the disbelief in his tone was coming from.

“Yeah!” Hinata said, voice pitched too high, “If you need help making one of the videos, I mean I can’t help, but I have a friend who does filming stuff and he could give me tips and I’d be happy to try and help you!”

Oikawa was silent for a moment. “A video?”

Hinata nodded his head vigorously, even if Oikawa couldn’t see him, “Yeah!”

“Sorry, for what exactly?” Oikawa sounded genuinely confused.

“The national team?” Though he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Shouyou...” Oikawa began, and he was using his patronizing but kind voice, a voice he hadn’t really used on Hinata since that first night they ran into each other on the beach when he’d been 19 and lonely. “I can’t try out for the Japanese national team.”

Hinata sucked in a breath, his heart aching. Why did he think that! That wasn’t true! As much as it would hurt to not play with Atsumu or Kageyama, Hinata couldn’t think of a more stabilizing and regulating force on the court than Oikawa! They’d be a far better team having him there. How dare Oikawa think he wasn’t worthy of tryouts!

“Is this a Kageyama thing?” Hinata asked more sharply than he intended.

Oikawa snorted, “No, of course not—”

“Then an Ushijima-san thing?”

Oikawa sighed, “No Shouyou, jeez—”

“Then why don’t you think you’re good enough for the national team!?”

They were both silent for a moment, Hinata breathing raggedly into the receiver. It briefly brought to mind other phone calls they’d had while he’d still been in Rio. When they’d go long stretches without seeing each other and they needed a little pick me up to take the edge off—

“Shouyou,” There was that tone again, “I can’t try out for the Japanese volleyball team, because I’m not a Japanese citizen.”

Hinata pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it blankly for a moment, not quite understanding his words. “Huh?”

“Besides, I already received an invitation to the Argentine national team,” Oikawa was explaining gently, like he was talking to a small child or maybe a half feral middle school looking kid he’d met and been impressed with when they were still in high school. “And frankly, based on record alone I’d rather play for Argentina.”

“I thought you had dual citizenship?” Hinata asked, his voice feeling far away.

“Japan only lets you keep dual citizenship until you’re twenty two, so when my time came I chose to stay.”

Hinata processes that for a solid three seconds before he reconfigures timelines in his head “WAIT!” He squawks, launching to his feet, nearly upending the waterglass he had sitting on the coffee table in front of him. “Does this mean you weren’t a Japanese citizen the last time I saw you in person?”

Oikawa is quiet for a moment, humming softly as he does the math in his head “Yeah, I guess so.” Hinata can picture the airy shrug Oikawa gives, “Shouyou, I thought you knew.”

“How would I know!?”

“We talked about it before, while you were still in Brazil.” Hinata makes a disagreeing sound in the back of his throat, which makes Oikawa laugh, “We did! The last time I was in your apartment I said I wanted to try out for the Argentinian team.”

Hinata splutters, “I thought you were speaking hypothetically!”

“I literally told you I was going to come back and defeat you all.” Oikawa pointed out in the most reasonable voice Hinata had ever heard in his life.

“Weeelll, I thought you were talking about Kageyama and getting on the national team over him.” Hinata hedged, shuffling back into his seat.

“I included you in that threat Shouyou,” Oikawa said dryly, making Hinata grimace, “Did you think I would also win out a spot over Ushiwaka too? Out spike him?”

Hinata hemmed and hawed, slumping backwards to rest his head on the back of his chair, “Well, no. Probably not. I guess.”

“Mhmm.”

Hinata was silent for a moment, needing to process this. Oikawa wasn’t coming back. Hadn’t come back. When he did return it would be as a foreign national, a tourist. There was a whole ocean and twelves hours separating them now. Hinata wasn’t going to get to play with Oikawa on the national team — just Atsumu and Kageyama. He wished that didn’t make him feel as bitter as it did.

“You better work hard Shouyou.” Oikawa said, tone turning serious. Hinata involuntarily found himself sitting up straighter. “You better make the national team, so I can fulfill my promise and destroy you too.”

Hinata gave a raspy laugh, feeling himself smile despite himself, “I thought you said defeat?”

“Defeat? Destroy? Comme ci, comme ca!” Oikawa said airily, the silly teasing tone reentering their conversation. Hinata let himself be led into their easy banter, even if he still kind of wanted to talk about the fact that Oikawa was never really coming back to Japan. Argentina was home for him now. A whole ocean and twelve hours separated them, and Hinata regretted their distance.

* * *

Saying goodbye to his friends didn’t hurt as much as Hinata would have thought, the second time around. Part of it was because he was used to the “see you later’s” and the fond exasperation — apparently everyone in his life fully expected him to make globe trotting decisions without consulting anyone.

Which wasn’t true. He’d talked to Romero. Once.

It still counts.

With the exception of Atsumu, drunkenly lamenting that he was never going to get emotionally attached to another ‘free spirit’ ever again, most everyone else took the news in stride.

Saying hello again to Pedro, Heitor, Nice, and Lucio after two layovers and too many hours in the air, was the sweetest welcome he could have imagined. It served as a good reminder of what he was coming back to, what he had missed. Carrying tiny little Carlos on his shoulders as the toddler babbled about “Ninya! Ninya!” was more than enough to make warmth bloom in his chest.

Coming back was the right decision. Hinata just knew it.

* * *

A week before Heitor and Nice were to be married, ten days before he’d fly across oceans on his return to Japan, Oikawa came to stay with him for a weekend. Their last weekend together before Hinata returned to Japan.

They did as they always did on these trips — whether it was Hinata visiting San Juan, or Oikawa in Rio — they’d play some beach volleyball, watch some matches, grab some food, and maybe wander the city together. Sometimes they’d wade into the ocean, or sit on the beach watching the waves come in, or there was that one time Hinata had managed to convince Oikawa to climb a mountain with him on a hike.

Inevitably they’d end up in bed together, exchanging sloppy lazy kisses, fingers tangling, breath intermingling with sighs and laughter between them.

Hinata likes to think they’ve always had their best conversations like that — naked under a sheet, arms draped casually over each other as they exchanged secrets and jokes and silly little stories.

After their second to last encounter like that, Hinata had gone to retrieve them both a glass of water and unceremoniously flopped on top of Oikawa upon re-entering the room, not bothering to roll over onto his side of the bed. Oikawa gave a laughing grunt, readjusting him so Hinata’s forehead tucked in nicely just under his chin.

“It sucks you can’t come to the wedding next week.” Hinata murmured into the skin of Oikawa’s neck.

Dragging lazy fingers down Hinata’s spine, Hinata could feel Oikawa’s voice with his lips before he heard him, “Mm, yeah. I can’t miss the exhibition game against Santiago though.” Oikawa tipped his head to press a kiss to Hinata’s hair, “You’ll have fun without me though.”

Hinata hummed, “Well yeah, obviously.” And then snickered when the very nice trailing hand gave his hip a quick pinch, “But I’d still have more fun with you.”

Oikawa gave a soft laugh, “I bet we’d both be a riot at a wedding.”

Hinata lifted his head to look him in the eye, a toothy grin on his face, “We’d absolutely be a delight.” Hinata laughed, “We already are.”

Hinata had been looking to start some teasing banter, which would likely inevitably lead to a tickle fight — and if he was lucky, the tickling would transform into round two. Hinata certainly felt ready — but Oikawa’s expression made the breath catch in his throat.

Oikawa’s eyes had gone all soft and a little gooey, looking at Hinata with such a profound melancholy softness that Hinata found he had trouble remembering how to breathe. A blink and the expression was replaced with a teasing smirk.

“You’d only be a delight so long as you’ve finally learned to hold your drink.” Now that was a distraction tactic if Hinata had ever heard one. Hinata had gotten very drunk and ended up puking on Oikawa’s shoes their first New Years together — and then wept about how Oikawa would DEFINITELY never want to have sex with him ever again. Oikawa took care of him, and the next day after the hangover from hell had abated, Oikawa had proven that a little puke on his shoes hadn’t been that much of a deterrent for him and his interest in Hinata.

That he brought up Hinata’s third most embarrassing Rio story now meant he was trying to distract him.

“Oikawa-san...”

“I know, I know, you can drink three whole beers now, I’m very proud—” Hinata cut him off by covering Oikawa’s mouth with his fingers.

“After the wedding I have an extra day before I leave, I could come visit you in San Juan.” Hinata stared him in the eye as he said it, trying to convey how serious he was.

Oikawa blinked at him, eyes wide. He jerked his head to dislodge Hinata’s hand so he could speak. Heaving a big overdramatic sigh, Oikawa stared off to the side, “You don’t have to do that. You’ll be there only what, 7 hours before you need to leave? There’s no point.”

Hinata frowned, “There’s a point if I get to see you.”

Oikawa’s expression twisted, before he let it smooth out again. Rolling his eyes he lifted his head to place a kiss on Hinata’s nose. “Well aren’t you just the sweetest.”

“I’m being serious.”

“I know.” Oikawa flopped back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling. Hinata was hesitant to break the silence, not knowing what he’d done wrong. Running a hand down his face, Oikawa cast a glance at Hinata, “How about instead of worrying about you leaving, we focus on having fun now.”

They had never once talked about what they were. Hinata had always thought the dramas and shoujo manga Natsu loved so much were a bit stupid. It was as easy as just speaking the words out loud to define your relationship. Why did they have to make it look so hard! Only... Hinata had never really considered what happens when a relationship is too easy that you never really get around to defining it out loud.

Everything with Oikawa was simple and straightforward. They were both equal parts silly and intense, and they cared about volleyball above all else. Jokes were easy. Conversations were simple. Silences felt uncomplicated. It had felt like the most natural thing in the world after a long and hard fought victory on the sands, when Hinata had reached for Oikawa’s collar and tugged him down for a kiss during his second visit to Rio. To Hinata. Sex had been a natural progression from there.

Were they exclusive? No, not really — they could date whoever they chose. So was this a friends with benefits thing? Kind of, though both of them would admit to being more emotionally attached though. Was it just temporary? That was the hard question. They were already long distance close friends who had sex — Hinata didn’t see why they couldn’t continue after he returned to Japan. Whereas Hinata’s return to Japan seemed to be some sort of event horizon for Oikawa. They talked about it, but only in the abstract.

A vague later time. Something for Hinata to conquer. Something for people to marvel at. None of that told Hinata what Oikawa wanted from him after he was gone.

“If you don’t want me there, I won’t come.” Hinata said evenly, wanting Oikawa to say it outright.

Oikawa pressed a hand to his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh, “It’s not that I don’t want you there.”

Hinata stared at him, waiting for Oikawa to look at him. Eventually after a moment too long, Oikawa lifted his hand to squint at Hinata. “I don’t want you leaving to be any harder than it is. You’re going back to Japan. You’re leaving. I’m going to miss you. Can’t that be all?”

Sucking his lower lip between his teeth, Hinata shrugged. “I’m going to miss you too.”

Oikawa let out a choked laugh, wrapping his arms around Hinata and pulling him into his chest. “I swear if you start crying— Shouyou, I want to keep having sex with you, but tears are kind of a deal breaker for me.”

Hinata snorted, his face flushing a bit as he disentangled enough to raise an eyebrow at Oikawa, “So what you’re saying is you don’t want me to start doing the porno thing with the ‘Kyaaa!’ and “N-nooo!’ and the ‘S-senpai’ with tears streaming down my face?” He clutched his hands to his chest, screwing up his face in a facsimile of an overwhelmed pornstar.

His play acting did it’s job, Oikawa was giving him that amused grin again, tension broken. He tipped his head to the side, looking thoughtful. “Maybe that last one. You could stand to call me senpai more.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Snorting a laugh, Hinata leaned forward, lips hovering millimeters from Oikawa’s, “Sounds good, ero-senpai.” And then shrieked with laughter as Oikawa grabbed him by the hips to toss him onto his back.

They didn’t have many more conversations about Hinata leaving for the rest of the weekend — only a slightly regretful parting on the Monday morning. And regular phone calls after that. After all their time together, Hinata found, even with all his friends in Japan, nothing beat hearing Oikawa’s voice and learning about his day, even oceans apart and twelve hours away.

* * *

On the day Hinata is set to move into his apartment — some beach friends, Pedro, Heitor, and Nice, all of them driving down from Rio to help him move everything he owned into his new Asas owned apartment — he is not the least surprised at the surprise guest waiting next to the shipping container holding all his worldly items.

“Yahoo!” Oikawa coos with a wave, the sun glinting off his hair and sunglasses. He is every bit as unbelievably beautiful as the last time Hinata saw him in person.

So much for big romantic reunion kisses — not with Nice there to make fun of him for the rest of his life if he tries anything. Besides, it’s not like Hinata knows if Oikawa is single or not so... Hinata bounds over to give him a hug — he’s allowed that at least.

“I thought you said you were going to come for a visit at the end of the month.” He accuses, unable to keep the wide smile off his face. Unable to let go just yet. Damn, he really missed how Oikawa smelled.

“I lied.” Oikawa said smugly, giving Hinata his own warm smile.

They were both probably giving each other gooey eyes for too long because Pedro cleared his throat, startling them out of their mooning to look at him. Extricating out of their hug, Hinata was pleased to find he’s not the only one a little bit flustered. Good.

Clapping his hands, Hinata grins at his friends, “Who’s ready to carry too much furniture up a single flight of stairs!” The chorus of groans brings a slightly vicious smile to his face.

Three pro volleyball players, some casual players, and one very pregnant woman make surprisingly quick work of getting Hinata’s things into his actual apartment — including his beloved couch, purchased from Osamu when he planned to move to Tokyo to open an Onigiri Miya branch there. It was a plush old thing, built with excellent hardwood and velvety smooth upholstery. Hinata had fallen asleep on that couch more times than he can count.

Most of the work by lunch time is to build some of his pieces and put away items from a bunch of boxes. Oikawa offers to help Hinata build his dresser and bed, tone entirely free of suggestion, even if his wink was not. At least this’ll give them ample time to catch up without the prying eyes and ears of his other friends.

Oikawa is holding two slats of the bedpost together as Hinata screws them in, “Soooo, how many broken hearts did you leave behind you in Japan?”

Hinata flicks a glance at Oikawa from where he’s hunched, “Plenty.” Giving a wink as he finishes screwing in the last hole. “But I’m single now.”

Oikawa makes an interested, if forced casual hum, eyebrows lifted. Hinata grins, shifting to grab the next slat of his bedframe, “And you?”

Oikawa gives an airy shrug, “I could be available.” Hinata makes the same forced casual noise as Oikawa, teasing him.

“And where exactly were you planning on staying the night, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa actually honest to goodness leers at him, making Hinata flush a little, “I’m helping you build it, aren’t I?”

Hinata only laughs, “Fine, but let me buy you dinner first.”

“Ohoh! Now that you’re a big deal, playing for a national team, you’ve decided to finally pay me back for all those free meals I paid for?” Oikawa asks, grin teasing.

“No, you were just paying me for the price of my affections.” Giving an eyebrow waggle that has Oikawa kicking back his head to laugh, “Besides, you’re helping me move. I think it’s international law that if you help someone move, they owe you a meal, at the very least.”

Oikawa’s gaze is hooded, making heat curl low in Hinata’s belly, “And what exactly were you planning on serving?” He nudges forward, waiting expectantly for Hinata to meet him halfway.

Never one to disappoint, Hinata leans forward, bumping his nose with Oikawa’s, “I’m pretty sure I can think of a few things you might like.” He murmurs, before closing the distance and pressing a sweet and chaste kiss to Oikawa’s lips. Man, he even tastes the same.

Coming back was literally the best decision of Hinata’s life.

Pulling away, Hinata grins at the slight pinching of Oikawa’s brows, “Now hurry up and help me finish. The faster we get this done, the faster I can give you a taste.”

Sufficiently motivated, Oikawa twists to grab his own screwdriver, setting to work on tightening some of Hinata’s work.

An hour later, he and Oikawa finally finish building his bed frame, both of them crowing triumphantly as they slide the mattress on top. Hinata briefly considers splaying out on top of it, but he’s sweaty and a bit dusty, and kinda hungry and he has friends he needs to feed in thanks for their help today.

Hinata stretches, feeling his shoulders crack satisfyingly, he gives Oikawa a grin, “Should we order in, or do you think we should all go out somewhere?”

Oikawa purses his lips, “Beer and that— I can’t remember the name. Black beans and sausage stew?”

“Feijoada?”

Oikawa nods, “That sounds awfully good right about now.”

They walk out into the small main room, the couch and chairs set up. His low coffee table at the ready. Most of his boxes have been broken down and are awaiting recycling. In the kitchen he can see all of his dishware has been placed carefully onto the open shelves. It looked like he was mostly moved in. Only problem was all his friends were missing.

Placing his hands on his hips, Hinata looked around the room. “Did it take us that long to build the bed?”

Oikawa wanders over into the kitchen, unplugging Hinata’s phone and tossing it to him. “You have some unread messages.” There is a knowing gleam to his smile that sends a thrill up Hinata’s spine.

It’s a message from Heitor and one from Pedro, explaining they wanted to drive back while it was still light out — Heitor emphasizing that they REALLY didn't want to interrupt the conversation he and Oikawa had been having in the bedroom. Hinata thanked them profusely and promised he’d take everyone out for a really fancy meal the next time he was in Rio, in two weeks time for a practice match.

Turning to look at Oikawa, Hinata shrugs, “Guess it’s just you and me.”

Oikawa’s smile goes a bit wolfish as he takes a step forward, crowding Hinata up against the kitchen counter, “Good, just how I like it.”

“Oh, please, you love Nice—” Hinata isn’t able to finish, his words cut off by Oikawa’s mouth on his. They waste no time getting their tongues reacquainted with each other, Hinata licking his tongue along the backside of Oikawa’s teeth. It elicits the exact hot groan he wanted, kicking off a giddy thrum in Hinata’s chest. Oh how he missed this.

Hinata pushes on Oikawa’s shoulders, tired of the angle their height difference is creating for his neck, shoving him backwards until his knees hit the couch. Oikawa chases one last kiss before he allows himself to sprawl backwards onto the couch, holding a hand out to Hinata expectantly, easy smile pure promise.

Hinata allows himself a moment to rake his gaze over the sight of Oikawa flushed, watching him expectantly, lips parted and wet. Grin stretching wider, Hinata doesn’t ask when he straddles Oikawa’s lap. Nor when he presses in close, threading fingers through Oikawa’s hair. He gives a gentle tug, tilting Oikawa’s head back, exposing his throat — Hinata laves his tongue in one long hot stroke up Oikawa’s neck, tasting salt and the day’s work, before he catches Oikawa’s lips with his own again.

The half breathy laugh — bit off in a groan — is all the invitation Hinata needs before he’s swiping his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth, both of them melting into the kiss. He gets lost in the hot wet slick press of tongues, in panted breaths between kisses, mumbled ‘I missed you’ and ‘I missed this’ gasped into the skin of each other’s jaws, their throats. The feel of a large steady hand pressing into the skin of his lower back, underneath his shirt. Hinata absolutely ruining Oikawa’s nicely styled hair — a favorite pastime of his from the last time he’d been in Brazil.

Oikawa’s fingers trail upwards, rucking Hinata’s shirt up, groaning into his mouth as he feels Oikawa’s fingers brush against a nipple. Needing more skin touching his own, Hinata makes a regretful sound as their lips part, leaning back enough to whip his shirt off. That done, his fingers creep for the hem of Oikawa’s t-shirt, extremely curious about what his tan lines must be like right now. Hinata wants to trail them with his tongue. For research.

Underneath him Oikawa has stilled.

Hinata’s hands pause, hovering awkwardly between them, halfway to gripping Oikawa’s shirt. Resting his weight back, Hinata looks at Oikawa with concern, “Everything okay?”

Oikawa’s expression shifted from something wide eyed — in the heat of the moment Hinata interpreted that as impressed interest in his own naked chest, he was broader since the last time they’d done this — his expression now something a bit pinched.

Oikawa’s nose wrinkles, almost imperceptibly. He flicks his tongue over kiss swollen lips, before he looks Hinata in the eye. “You stink.”

Hinata blinks, canting his head back. And then he lifts an arm and sniffs under it, eyebrows going high on his forehead at what he finds there. “Oh! Yup. Sorry.” He grimaces, but not before leaning forward a bit to sniff Oikawa a bit too. He laughs, “Sorry, but so do you.”

Now it’s Oikawa’s turn to discreetly sniff his own armpit, his nose wrinkling further at what he finds there. Sagging back into the couch, the big warm hands flopping to his sides, Oikawa groans loudly, tipping his head back into the couch. “Guess carrying and building furniture was a lot more work than I thought it was going to be.”

Hinata gives a reluctant nod, trying very hard not to feel sheepish. And then his eyes trail downwards to the matching tents in their shorts, despite the absolute mood killer of body odor.

Hinata hadn’t been having vivid daydreams about finally having sex with Oikawa again for the better part of three months — since he accepted Romero’s offer — to be stopped here. Oh no siree. Sure they might have plenty of time now, but he’d been awfully good and patient. He was getting laid, and there was nothing the universe could throw at him to stop him.

Without further ado, Hinata leaned forward, rolling his hips to grind up against Oikawa — unable to keep the pleased sigh from slipping out of his mouth. Oikawa’s hands spasm into the couch, gasping sharply as his hips jerk upwards involuntarily, chasing sensation. Grinning, Hinata does it again.

Biting off a curse, Oikawa leans forward, planting both hands on either side of Hinata’s hips, giving him a narrow eyed stare. “Since when are you into kinky stinky sex?”

Hinata snorts, closing the distance between them so their noses almost brush, staring Oikawa dead in the eye. “‘M not.” Hinata had built a career on his impressively powerful thighs, and Oikawa was a very reluctant jailer, so Hinata had no problem grinding forward again, revelling in the tightening grip on his hips.

He brushed his lips over Oikawa’s as he spoke, “Let’s shower together.”

Oikawa breathed in sharply through his nose, grinning, “You’re a genius.” And as reward ducked his head to give Hinata’s jaw a nip, before he pushed Hinata up to stand, gesturing that he ought to lead the way.

It took Hinata a moment to find his soap and shampoo, tucked away into a small cabinet under the sink, but eventually, finally, both of them are blessedly naked as the small bathroom fills with steam from the running water. His bathroom was small enough that he didn’t have to wait long to finally have Oikawa’s naked skin pressed up against his own, pulled in for another searing kiss.

Hinata dazedly watched his mirror fog up as Oikawa kissed a hot trail down his neck, his chest — tongue laving over a nipple making Hinata moan loudly, and then Oikawa was on his knees, giving Hinata a cheeky grin. Yes yes yes yes yes— Oikawa kept eye contact as one hand snaked around to Hinata’s backside, fingers massaging his ass, keeping him held in place as Oikawa used his other hand to trail down his cock, until he ringed the base in a firm grip. Oikawa made sure Hinata was watching as he bent his head down, wet pink tongue peeking out for a taste—

Oikawa abruptly jerked back, his nose scrunched up and his brows pinched. Ah, right. Hinata gives a shuddering sigh that is half unrestrained frustrated sob. Helping Oikawa get back on his feet, they give each other chagrined smiles, “Shower?” Oikawa nods, hot gaze sweeping over Hinata’s nakedness, fingers still pressed into the upwards curve of his ass.

Stepping into the shower doesn’t exactly go as planned. The moment Hinata steps under the water, he immediately leaps backwards with a yelp, nearly knocking Oikawa into his toilet. With a swear, Oikawa steadies him, giving him a questioning look.

Hinata grimaces and laughs, “It was a bit hot.” More like boiling water nailing his skin like bullets but that’s fine. He’s not really hard anymore, but that’s cool too. Oikawa’s hand is back on his ass again, this time giving him little comforting strokes, so he’ll be back to ready in no time.

Leaning around, careful not to let the boiling water touch him, Hinata rotates his brand new shower tap around to half. A lukewarm shower is waaaay better than a boiling one right? Once the water is adjusted, Hinata tugs Oikawa in behind him, allowing himself to be boxed into the shower wall as Oikawa kisses a hot strip up Hinata’s neck.

They engage in a few minutes of soapy making out, Hinata’s threading foamy fingers through Oiakwa’s hair to scrub at his scalp. Oikawa gets distracted in his lathering up Hinata duties by focusing only on giving his cock slow, languid strokes with clever fingers. Hinata clutches at the back of Oikawa’s neck, kissing at his collarbone as he twitches and gasps under Oikawa’s ministrations.

“So eager for me, hmm Shouyou?” Oikawa murmurs into his ear, “I’m going to make you come just like this, aren’t I? I bet you’ve been thinking about—”

Abruptly the water temperature takes a dramatic shift for the arctic — both of them shrieking at the sudden cold, scrambling — half slipping out of the shower, trying to get away from the frigid water. They’re both standing, panting on Hinata’s small bath mat, almost breaking into laughter when Hinata, as if in slow motion, watches shampoo drip from Oikawa’s forehead into his eye.

With a loud “Shit!” Oikawa flails backwards, looking for a towel. Only succeeding in finding Hinata’s solar plexus. Winded, Hinata grabs his solitary towel, pressing it into Oikawa’s face, turning on the bathroom sink to get him some more temperate water to rinse his eye out with.

When it's all said and done, both of them still scummy with soap residue, sitting on the floor of Hinata’s once warm and steamy bathroom, swaddled in Hinata’s sheets because he could only find one towel in the end. It is only then that they finally crack into laughter. Through wheezes Hinata manages a half hearted apology.

“I guess I don’t know how my shower works yet.”

Oikawa tips his still soapy hair into the cabinet he’s leaning against, face flushed with amusement as he continues to chuckle, “We’re lucky we didn’t break our necks.”

“I think the universe is trying to tell us not to have sex.” Hinata grumbles, plucking at a loose string on his bath mat with a pout.

Oikawa nudges him with his toes, a cheeky grin on his face, “Oh come now Shouyou, I’ve never known you to balk at adversity before.”

Hinata wrinkles his nose “Yeah but—” And then his stomach growls, reminding him that all he’s eaten in several hours is a pastei that morning. On cue, Oikawa’s stomach gives an answering grumble. Both of them look at each other, before they break out into laughter again, Hinata no longer feeling personally victimized by the universe.

Eventually, Hinata finds a reasonable temperature to rinse off in, finds a hat Oikawa can wear because: “You don’t have a hairdryer? Who doesn’t have a hairdryer? How do you style your hair? You’re a grown adult Shouyou, oh my god.” And they get dressed again, slapping on some deodorant for their walk out into São Paulo, looking for food.

Quietly they both agree that once they’ve gotten some food in them they’d both be more than happy to try again.

After a good hot meal, excellent conversation, and only one beer, they make it back to Hinata’s apartment with little trouble. Hinata almost manages to forget the whole mishap from earlier, especially once Oikawa has him pressed up against the wall of his hallway, nipping at Hinata’s neck. It’s as he noses at the collar of Hinata’s t-shirt that Oikawa’s hands cup the back of Hinata’s thighs, lifting him with a grunt.

“Not so chibi-chan anymore, hmm?” Oikawa asks between kisses.

Wrapping his legs around Oikawa’s waist, Hinata grins, grinding downwards — loving the way Oikawa’s lip gets sucked between his teeth as his eyes flutter closed. Hinata bites his earlobe, grinning at the shudder that earns him. “Nope.”

Oikawa heaves backwards, nearly knocking into the opposite wall and starts making for Hinata’s bedroom. Concerned they’re going to fall and crack their heads open — the universe had not been kind to them today — Hinata wiggles until Oikawa sets him down.

With a grin Hinata pulls them into the bedroom. He walks backwards, thrilling in the awkward, near miss kisses he’s given as Oikawa tries to keep up, both of them shedding their shirts. The back of his knees finally hitting the bed frame, Hinata pulls Oikawa down on top of him, ready to stop the grinding and the making out and getting to the part where he gets to have a dick in his mouth.

Only... Something is off.

Pulling away from the kiss, much to Oikawa’s confused disappointment, Hinata pats at the bed beneath him, eyebrows scrunching. The bare bed. With no sheets. He hadn’t made the bed! How lazy can you get! Man, his mom would be so disappointed in him — He just needed to go out and grab some fresh sheets, and then—

“Heck.”

Oikawa stares down at Hinata with no small amount of concern, “Everything alright?”

“There’s no sheets on the bed.” Hinata explains, lifting a hand to press to his forehead. He was really, very horny. Could he please— Please! Have sex? Please. Three months. It had been three months since someone else had touched him. He’d been quietly, secretly waiting for Oikawa. What had he ever done to deserve this constant cockblocking?

Oikawa looks down at the mattress beneath them and nods his head, “Mhmm, I can see that. Should we go get some sheets then?”

Hinata only groans, screwing his eyes shut, “We used all the sheets as towels.”

“Ah.”

“Mhmmm.”

“I don’t see how this is a problem.” Oikawa says lightly, leaning down to place a kiss on the knob of Hinata’s throat.

Hinata squints up at him, “It’s a problem because I’m not staining my brand new mattress on the first night I have it.”

“Mhmm, I understand. That’s not a problem.” Again with the sexy kissing on the neck.

Hinata stares at Oikawa wide eyed, pushing his head away, because Hinata strongly suspects he’s not really listening. “But I don’t have sheets!”

Oikawa tips his head to the side, smirk using every ounce of smarm Oikawa has as he gives Hinata a hot once over, “Shouyou, we’re not going to have to worry about staining the mattress.”

As hot as Hinata finds him right now, and how tight his goddamn shorts feel, Hinata still needs to be understood, “Oikawa-san, I don’t have sheets, so we can’t—”

Oikawa hooks his fingers into Hinata’s shorts, tossing him up higher on the bare mattress, enough so that Hinata bounces a little. Hinata doesn’t even have a chance to sit up and glower at him, because suddenly Oikawa is on top of him, pinning him in place. Hinata opens his mouth to let him know he does not approve of sex on his raw mattress, thank you very much, but Oikawa places a hand over his mouth with a grin.

“Shouyou, I don’t plan on letting a single drop of your cum go to waste tonight.” The easy smile and the heat in his gaze is enough to take the fight out of Hinata. Oikawa lifts his hand, cocking an eyebrow, looking awfully sure of himself.

Hinata squints up at him. “So what you’re saying is you’re going to blow me and swallow?” Oikawa snorts, tipping his face to the side in an effort to hide his grin. Failing. he turns to look back at Hinata, amusement opening up his face.

“Yes Shouyou, that’s exactly what I’m saying. No need to be so crass.”

“You owe me a new mattress if you spill one drop.” Hinata says, feeling his cheeks heat as Oikawa gives him a hooded stare.

“Sounds like a challenge.”

Hinata gives a brisk nod, into the idea now — feeling himself practically glitter with his own enthusiasm. “Mhmm. Exactly. Me too.”

“Oh?”

Hinata takes Oikawa’s sudden distraction as his chance and wraps powerful thighs around Oikawa’s legs and rolls them over, nearly tossing Oikawa into the wall in the process. On top now, Hinata sits back, grinding his ass on Oikawa’s very prominent erection, revelling in the way Oikawa goes a bit cross eyed.

“Yeah. I’m gonna swallow every last drop you give me.” And then he leans forward to plant a biting kiss on Oikawa’s jaw, feeling his breath hitch under the ministrations of his mouth.

Oikawa manages a hissed, “Sounds good” as Hinata starts trailing kisses down Oikawa’s chest, his fingers tickling along his ribs, enjoying the hitches in Oikawa’s breath.

Impatient from the three times he’d been interrupted tonight, Hinata wastes no time in peeling Oikawa’s shorts open — leaving them on but freeing Oikawa’s hardened length. Planting a kiss on the glistening tip, Hinata flicks a glance upwards, “Did you maybe get bigger since I saw you last?”

Oikawa gives him a slow smile, pillowing his head with his crossed arms, watching Hinata get to work with a heated gaze, “You always know just what to say to make me blush,” His eyes flick down to where Hinata is palming himself. “Ah, ah, you’re supposed to leave that for me.”

Hinata sticks his tongue out at him, before using that tongue to lick a sloppy wet streak up Oikawa’s cock, before taking him fully into his mouth without further preamble. The weight and salt and the after images of Hinata’s own soap on his tongue force an involuntary groan out of Hinata’s throat. Oikawa might just have the most beautiful dick he’s ever had the privilege of touching. He’s always thought so.

Hollowing out his cheeks, Hinata sets a languid pace, using one free hand to make up the difference for his mouth, the other — no longer allowed to touch himself — cups Oikawa’s balls, just how he likes, one finger teasing and pressing into his perineum. One particular long suck with a Hinata signature tongue flick has Oikawa finally losing his cool.

Head thrown back, one hand scrambling at the mattress while the other threads into Hinata’s hair, Oikawa starts Hinata’s favorite thing. Half mumbled delirious word soup that is all the encouragement Hinata needs to speed up his pace. Fuck— S-Shouyou— Like that— A hissed yes. A so close. Don’t stop— Y-yeah—

And then underneath him Oikawa seizes, hips bucking up uncontrollably as he spills down Hinata’s throat, eagerly swallowing up every last drop Oikawa can give him. The hand in his hair is almost painful as it twists orange hair, locking him in place to keep swallowing Oikawa down. He doesn’t spill a single drop.

When he finally lets go of his hair, Hinata continues lazily licking his tongue up Oikawa’s length, enjoying the slickness of his own spit on such a pretty and flushed dick. When Oikawa’s breathing has finally regulated, Hinata plants a loud lip smacking kiss on the tip of Oikawa’s cock, grinning at the full body twitch that nets him.

“You’re so pretty Oikawa-san.” He gives another long lazy lick, making sure Oikawa watches him, “And you taste soooo good.”

Oikawa groans, throwing an arm over his face. “What did we say about my name in bed?” Hinata hums, plunking his chin in his hand like he has nooooo idea, impish grin certainly obvious on his face. “I just came in your mouth, you can stand to be a bit more familiar.”

Hinata hums, pulling himself up along Oikawa’s body, dragging lazy kisses upwards as he goes. He eventually straddles Oikawa’s chest, his own erection straining against his shorts as he folds in half to give him a dirty, cum stained kiss.

“Okay Argentoto-sama.”

Swearing in Spanish, Oikawa hooks his hands behind Hinata’s knees, dragging him up higher. Hinata can feel his hot breath through the fabric of his shorts, and holy heck he could cum just like this given enough time. “You get so annoying when you haven’t cum in a while.”

Oikawa’s clever fingers were making quick work of Hinata’s button fly, brushing against his cock through his shorts, then his underwear until Hinata hisses at the sensation of naked fingers on him. Biting back a groan, Hinata tries very hard to keep still, chewing on his lower lip as he watches Oikawa watch him.

“You’re going to fuck my face.”

Hinata’s breath hitches, his hips giving a little involuntary twitch, “But I don’t have lube.”

“Don’t care, I want you to make me choke on that dick of yours.”

If Hinata were prone to weeping he might have started just then. He’s never heard anything more brilliant or beautiful in his life. Instead he eases forward a bit, tongue darting out — mirroring Oikawa as he licks forward, seeking Hinata’s cock. A few hot wet measuring strokes of his tongue and then Oikawa is opening his mouth wider. Hinata gives a gentle thrust forward, letting Oikawa get adjusted. The scorching heat of his mouth is almost too much. The slide of his tongue. Hinata bites back a groan.

Gripping the headboard with one hand, Hinata trails fingers with his free hand along Oikawa’s brow and cheeks as he feels the hot warm heat hum around him — Oikawa pleased at the gentle touch.

“You remember the tap out?” Hinata asks through a hiss, hips not moving as he waits for the response. Oikawa hums, lifting one hand to tap Hinata’s thigh in three quick raps of his fingers. Letting out a sigh, Hinata allows himself to thrust just a bit deeper, nodding his head, “Yeah, yeah, good.”

“I missed you so much Tooru.” He whines, pulling out enough that Oikawa chases after the tip with that clever tongue of his again. Large warm hands come to rest on Hinata’s ass, fingers dig in to spur him on. “So greedy.” He murmurs, threading fingers into Oikawa’s hair as he thrusts forward again.

Perhaps Hinata was taking his dear sweet time, savouring that feel of Oikawa’s tongue, the swallow of his throat, the pressure of perfect suction — before long Oikawa makes a whining sound, fingers digging into the curve of Hinata’s ass, trying to spur his thrusts faster. Out of spite, Hinata grins down at Oikawa’s glare, eyes wide and watering, his thrusts turning even more slow and languid. In retaliation Oikawa lifts one hand to spank him firmly on the ass.

Gasping in outrage, Hinata's hand in Oikawa’s hair tightens a fraction, feeling the hum of pleasure from Oikawa’s throat straight through his cock. Fast it is then— It wasn’t too much longer, spurred on by Oikawa’s pleased hums and expert fingers gliding over his hole, that Hinata feels the fizzy sparkle whoosh of his orgasm burst from his belly up his spine. With a cry he bends forward, nearly clocking his head on the headboard as Oikawa continues to swallow him down, eeking out Hinata’s pleasure for as long as he can.

When they’re done, sprawled on Hinata’s bare mattress, both of them still in their shorts, half undone — probably looking ridiculous with their dicks hanging out — Hinata rolls over to press a slow and languid kiss to Oikawa’s mouth. When he pulls away, one hand cupping Oikawa’s jaw, kind brown eyes making him feel electric and warm and safe, Hinata speaks the first thing he can think of—

“I love you.”

They both freeze, staring at each other wide eyed. Face going red, Hinata starts jerking backwards, excuses and denials on the tip of his tongue. Oikawa doesn’t let him get far, catching him by the arms to pull him back. Oikawa’s face is serious as his eyes scan Hinata’s, and then he’s threading a hand through Hinata’s hair and reeling him in for another kiss.

It’s not a rejection. You don’t kiss people like they hold all the answers to the universe somewhere in the back of their mouths if you’re rejecting them, right? So maybe—

Oikawa breaks the kiss, gentle hands cupping Hinata’s face like he’s the most precious thing in the world. “I love you too.”

Hinata blinks, opens his mouth. Shuts it. His brain is full of static — but like a happy static. Like he’s holding an electric charge from rubbing his feet along the carpet and he knows he’s going to shock someone. A big doofy grin breaks out across Hinata’s face. It’s wide enough that even his cheeks kind of hurt from the force of it.

“Sick.”

The warm gooey, heart filling expression wipes off Oikawa’s face as he jerks his head back. “I just said I love you, and your answer is ‘sick’? Really Shouyou?”

Hinata laughs, “You don’t love me because I’m a poet Oikawa-san.” At his expression, Hinata gives him a sheepish smile, “Sorry, Tooru.” Oikawa’s expression softens at that.

Grinning, Hinata leans forward, starting to pepper Oikawa with kisses, “Tooru, Tooru, Toooooru~,” He hums between smooches, giggling when Oikawa starts laughing. “Tooru whom I love.”

Hinata jerks backwards with a gasp, sitting up in bed as a thought occurs to him. Oikawa looks briefly alarmed, pulling himself up onto elbows, looking half panicked. “What? What’s wrong?”

Hinata is practically vibrating with excitement as he looks down at Oikawa, “I’m going to make the man I love breakfast in bed tomorrow.” And then he narrows his eyes, “Do I have eggs? I don’t think I have eggs. Do I have anything?” He’s already tucking himself back into his shorts, rolling out of bed when Oikawa hooks a hand into his elbow. Hinata turns to stare at him blankly.

“Shouyou, seriously. Slow down. What are you—”

“I’ve always wanted to make breakfast in bed for the person I love.” He’s technically made Oikawa breakfast in bed before, but he hadn’t known THEN that he loves the man sitting before him. He knows NOW. Hinata plants his hands on the mattress to press a kiss to Oikawa’s nose. “And the stores are going to close soon, so if you want to eat tomorrow, I need to—”

Oikawa flops backwards, pressing his palms to his face, letting out a piteous groan. “I thought maybe you’d want to talk about the whole we love each other thing, maybe? First?”

Hinata stares blankly at Oikawa, not comprehending. “What’s to talk about? I love you. You love me. We have great sex together.” He shrugs, because it seems simple to him. And he really wants to go pick up milk too. And some veggies — cabbage should be in season right now.

“But what does that mean for us?” Oikawa gestures between the two of them.

“Oh, I guess that makes you my boyfriend, right?” Hinata furrows his brow, remembering something Yachi had once said. “Or partners, if you like that better.”

Oikawa sighs, sitting up in bed, giving Hinata a bemused smile, “That simple, huh?”

“Mhmm.” Hinata nods, looking at the time on his phone, “If you put some clothes on and we can discuss this on the way to the store.”

Oikawa heaves another dramatic sigh, tugging the shirt Hinata handed him over his head. “So now you’re in a hurry?”

Hinata only grins, helping tuck Oikawa back into his shorts, zipping up the fly with great care. “Yup! That reminds me, we should grab some lube, huh? Probably condoms too! Oh, and—” Oikawa plunks his hands down on Hinata’s shoulders, shoving him towards the hallway so they can get their shoes on.

“You keep trying to make things so easy and simple, you’re never going to get rid of me Shou-chan.”

Hinata pauses, turning to fist a hand into the collar of Oikawa’s shirt. Tugging him down Hinata stops a breath away. He looks Oikawa in the eye, smirking at him. “Good. That’s just how I like it.” And swallows Oikawa’s answering laugh with a kiss.

Things have always been easy between them. They’ll figure out long distance, and playing against each other, and not eye fucking across the net where any of their friends can see them. Just watch them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about HQ! at my writing twitter: [@boomturkeyao3](https://twitter.com/boomturkeyao3)


End file.
